The compound of Formula I
6-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-(6-(6-((6-methoxypyridin-3-yl)methyl)-3,6-diazabicyclo[3.1.1]heptan-3-yl)pyridin-3-yl)pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, exhibits rearranged during transfection (RET) kinase inhibition.
A need exists for alternative synthetic procedures for the preparation of the compound of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Such alternative synthetic procedures are provided herein.